paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Avalanche-Snowstorm/Halloween Special
I want to make a special story for Halloween, but I have many ideas and don't know which to use. I failed with the poll, so just let me know in comments. I'll start the story on October 15, but I'll wait to post the complete story until the 30th. So here are the ideas. Never Trust A Bat Snow, Ace, Winter, Chase, Rocky, and Blizzard go spelunking on Halloween, since Snow thinks he's too "mature" to go trick-or-treating. (Yeah, his mind is twisted that way.) During the trip, Snow meets a young bat which has a hurt wing. He takes it home and helps take care of it, but the bat begins to destroy the Lookout. Snow finally musters up the courage to tell it to leave, only to find out it was a vampire. (Typical.) Snow, being the semi-coward he is, runs away like a lunatic. (He seems to do that a lot.) Chained and Swallowed On Halloween, Snow falls asleep early, along with Ace and Winter. They enter "Dreamland" and share one pretty scary dream. Snow is chained by a big monster, and Ace and Winter have to save him. Unfortunaltly, when they try to rescue him, Winter gets captured, too. During Ace's last attempt to save them, he gets caught, too. They're all chained together, and the monster drops them in his mouth. They wake up, freaking out, only to find out that they were dreaming. A Cave of Trouble Snow, Ace, Winter, and CJ go spelunking on, guess what, HALLOWEEN! CJ gets stuck in the bottom of a deep ravine, along with Winter. While Snow and Ace go to find help, CJ and Winter try to get along, which doesn't go very well. They finally manage to pull it together and get themselves out of the ravine, only to find that Ace and Snow had fallen asleep outside the cave. Guess who gets a bucket of cold water dumped on them. Ace and Snow. Snow?! On Halloween?! Snow is practicing his magic tricks, trying to make a mountain of candy appear, with every type of candy, except caramel. Somehow, he gets it so pathetically wrong, that he actually turns into a pile of snow, turns Ace into a red ace of hearts from a card deck, and winter into a cubic foot of actual winter weather. Without hands, it's up to CJ to do the magic trick to turn them back. But Halloween isn't a good night to do magic, since it's easy to be consumed by dark magic. Finally, CJ gets the magic trick right, but Snow ends up covered in caramel, so being the coward he is, he runs away like a lunatic. (He seems to do that a lot.) So let me know what you think in the comments. If you like more that one, that's okay, but try to narrow your choice down to the least number of stories as possible. I am seriuosly stuck, so please. I need help. I will to a maximum of two stories, if a particular two get a high number of votes. Thank you, guys. I appreciate your help. Category:Blog posts